The Story That Lacked A Point
by Valarie
Summary: By the Insomniac Club


  
a/n: the reason its seperated is cause aim only alows little space to write. We were board and the four of us wrote   
it for about 3 or 4 hours and noticed the time and finished it lol. Well please r/r.  
  
Aricraze: Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I am NOT Aricraze... I'm her brother, and I'm on her screenname.   
So, that wasn't really Ari writing, you understand. Instead, it was her fifteen-year old brother. Yeah. I'm pointless   
and stupid, and don't tell Ari that I was on her name, okay? =)  
  
supervaltyler: Hey, we wrote this on a sleepless night, and it was fun hope you liked it r/r.  
  
caitiewaite00: Not just no sleep, lots of sugar and being the 14th story me and val did so far.. and so far i think this   
is the most funnyest and most fun to write. thank you.  
  
Siren eyes00: It's crazyness, but it's awsome! It's just fun stuff, with everything from drama-comodey-Romance!.   
Well, all my contibutes are of Siren Eyes00. Please enjoy, and we hope you do as much as we did writteing it. It's   
a crack up. We were laughing our heads off the entire time! Good times guys. Like I once said before, writteing, is   
magic! Love ya all!  
  
  
  
The Story That Lacked A Point  
  
supervaltyler: val and tyler were sitting in the common room talking when caitie and jamie came in and caitie yelled  
supervaltyler: at jamie*  
  
caitiewaite00: you had to take us both in detetion didn't you? caitie said*  
  
Siren eyes00: I had a very important appointment to be at today, and I missed it because of you, continued  
Siren eyes00: *  
Siren eyes00: Caitie*  
  
Aricraze: "Well," Jamie reasoned, "if you hadn't been the one to start yelling at Carlson, I would never have  
Aricraze: spit on him! Geez, Caitie." *  
  
supervaltyler: well you were the one who spit at him jamie and i don't even know why you did that.*  
  
caitiewaite00: jamie- look i was getting mad and i had something in my month and it just happened to land on his   
caitiewaite00: shoe so i'm so sorry caitie*  
  
Siren eyes00: Still, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Jaime spitting on Carlson, and soon   
Siren eyes00: they were both laughing*  
  
Aricraze: "Heh heh," laughed Caitie. "I guess I can forgive you.. this time. Next time you're not so lucky,  
Aricraze: hear?" Just then, Val and Tyler walked into the room, discussing about some weird classroom project.*  
  
supervaltyler: that they were assinged to work on with eachother, Val says, "hopefully this will work out better   
supervaltyler: than the last project we got assiened to do. Tyler says, "well maybe this time we can agree on   
supervaltyler: something*  
  
caitiewaite00: Caitie says, "the overacheveirs are at it again. Jamie says, "cait you guys ever give it a rest?*  
  
Siren eyes00: What are you guys talking about? It's school, inlike some people, we care if we fail!" Said   
Siren eyes00: Val.*  
  
Aricraze: Jamie smirked and looked at Caitie. Suddenly, they grabbed the smoothies from the table and  
Aricraze: tossed them towards Val and Tyler. "Ack!!!" screamed Val*  
  
supervaltyler: tyler says, "well this is war." Val, Yeah it is. val starts chasing jamie and caitie and then tyler*  
  
caitiewaite00: tyler ran up behind val and grabed her arm and put sugar in her hair, purple*  
  
Siren eyes00: Everyone was running and screaming, and haveing a blast  
Siren eyes00: untill Hank and Alex suddenly evtered the room, Alex looking particularaly  
Siren eyes00: angry*  
  
Aricraze: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shrieked Alex, hurtling a chair at Val. "Ow, ow," cried Val. "Help me,   
Tyler,"  
Aricraze: she sobbed. Jamie leaned forward and threw his smoothie on Alex. Tyler started kicking Alex. *  
  
supervaltyler: tyler than said sorry alex and went over to val to make sure she was ok, "val are you ok?" alex "ok  
supervaltyler: guys settle down*  
  
caitiewaite00: Caitie, "oh well settle down alright," just than grabing the last smoothie and threw it in hanks face  
caitiewaite00: hank starts running afrer caitie and jamie runs after hank*  
  
Siren eyes00: Things finaly started to quiet down, but the silence was inturrupted by a bump in the   
Siren eyes00: inventory closet  
Siren eyes00: the gang followed the noise as it gotlouder and louder, and opened the door to find  
Siren eyes00: Brooke and Nick*  
  
Aricraze: ...laughing their heads off. "What the HECK are you doing?" said Val, hitting her sister. "You better  
Aricraze: not have been making out. I'm telling Mom." "No," said Nick, we were just...*  
  
supervaltyler: cleaning the closet i swear." Val, "in the dark?"*  
  
caitiewaite00: brooke, "yeah in the dark we were cleaning it i find it better that way," val "i'm sure you were and   
caitiewaite00: if you don't start telling me the truth i'll get really mad." Tyler, " val....*  
  
Siren eyes00: "Val, I swear, Nick and I were just looking for," she looked around and held up a box of...  
Siren eyes00: "Paper clips, see, here they are! Who, I guess we can go, come on Nick" "Wait a sec." Val sa  
Siren eyes00: "I think your paper clip problem was solved a while ago seeing as how there's thousands of   
Siren eyes00: them all over the floor*  
  
Aricraze: "Ha," said Val, grabbing Brooke by the ear. "You're comin' with me." "Wait, wait," shrieked Nick, "I  
Aricraze: like Brooke! Come back.. Brookie..." Brooke grinned and blushed. "Cool. Hang on." She punched Val in  
Aricraze: the stomach and...*  
  
supervaltyler: tyler came over to her and said, "you ok?" val fall on the floor and went blacked out*  
  
caitiewaite00: when tyler came down to say something to her she suddenly jumped up and ran towards brooke   
stoping   
caitiewaite00: for a glass of water and threw it in her face.*  
  
Siren eyes00: "What's the matter with you Brooke?" But brooke just stuck her toungs out at her sister,   
Siren eyes00: which had unintentionaly invited her sister for a 1 on 1 cat fight*  
  
Aricraze: "Meow," hissed Val. She clawed at her sister and sniffed the air. "Meooow.. meooow!" Tyler looked at  
Aricraze: Val like she was crazy. "Are you crazy?" he asked, tapping Val's head. "Yes, Tyler, I'm a cat." Brooke  
Aricraze: knows, and she's a cat too. I have green eyes."*  
  
supervaltyler: tyler says, "green eyes huh? can i be the dog chasing you?"*  
  
caitiewaite00: Val, "yeah sure you can chase me all you want, but you'll never catch me." Tyler, "you have   
beautful   
caitiewaite00: eyes, oh crap." Caitie, "oh crap i'm going to throw up."*  
  
Siren eyes00: ...Must be the sugar. Jaime, oh God!" She ran to the bathroom, and Jaime ran after her   
Siren eyes00: Tyler and Val new they were teasing them  
Siren eyes00: And when the 2 came back, Tyler and Val were blushing*  
  
Aricraze: Jamie and Caitie came out of the bathroom and Jamie got out his guitar. "Oh Susanna," he sang, "don't  
Aricraze: you cry for me..." "Boo," said Brooke, throwing a tomato at Jamie. "I thought that was sweet, James,"  
Aricraze: cooed Caitie.*  
  
supervaltyler: Val said, "yeah and i think i'm going to throw up this time and i'm not joking  
supervaltyler: she went into the bathroom and did and tyler came over and said, "hey val whats wrong?"*  
caitiewaite00: brooke says, "great now is everyone going to throw up?" Jamie, "yeah if we do lets make sure  
caitiewaite00: we do it on alex's desk." Hank, "yeah and you can be the one to clean it up."*  
  
Siren eyes00: "Oh crap!!!!!" Everyone left in the room ran as Hank chased them around the station, but   
Siren eyes00: poor Val was in the bathroom as Tyler was holding up her hair  
Siren eyes00: Val, what's wrong?, "Tyler, there's something I have to tell you"  
Siren eyes00: Do you remember when we went to that party, and got really drunk?  
Siren eyes00: Well, you don't remember what happened, but I do"  
Siren eyes00: *  
  
Aricraze: Tyler suddenly pushed Val's head in the toilet, and flushed it. "Aghhbb!" gurgled Val. "Your throw up,  
Aricraze: so you get it," said Tyler, laughing wickedly. "I. Am. EVIL! HA HA HA!" and he raced out of the room,  
Aricraze: his blue eyes glimmering manically.*  
  
supervaltyler: val says, "no tyler wait i need to talk to you." he comes back and she says, "i'm not lieing   
supervaltyler: something really happened that night." Tyler, "like what?"*  
  
caitiewaite00: Val says, "Well after the party i kinda of went out with this guy and now I think i might be preagent  
caitiewaite00: TYler, "who?" Val, "Hank..."*  
  
Siren eyes00: but than Hank walkd in and said, "Val, look, I heard what you said. Val, I've never been   
Siren eyes00: drunk in my life, so it couldn't of been me?" Val thought back hard, "was it Tyler?"  
Siren eyes00: she asked  
Siren eyes00: But Tyler looked just as confused, suddenly Jaime came in, "Um, I can answer that!"*  
  
Aricraze: "Actually, on second hand, no, I can't answer that. But I can answer.. Val, you are a naughty, naughty  
Aricraze: girl. Is it Tyler? I know, but I can't tell ya! Or was it me... have your baby and see how it looks!"*  
  
supervaltyler: Val, "if it's yours then i'm going to give it up or die." tyler, "val we were together that night but  
supervaltyler: i dont' know if we did anything and.. wha everyone slow down we dont' even know if she is or not.*  
  
caitiewaite00: caitie, "yeah but we'll find out in ten minutes. and if it's jamie's i'll kill you both and if it's   
caitiewaite00: tyler's more power to the both of ya and if its hank i'll laugh my head off. if it's dean, well thats  
caitiewaite00: what i would expect." ten minutes later they look at it and they find out that she is and then*  
  
Siren eyes00: Val looked up! She screamed for everyone to get out of the batroom,and she slammed the door.  
Siren eyes00: She wasn't ready to admit who's it was  
Siren eyes00: Caitie turned to Jaime, "Jaime, hy did you think you could answer that?" "Well Caitie, I wsa  
Siren eyes00: with someone that night"*  
  
Aricraze: Val knew who it was. It wasn't Dean.. yuck. It wasn't Hank, of course.. and it wasn't Jamie's.. except  
Aricraze: Jamie was the only person besides her who knew who it was.. "OH MY FREAK IT!" he suddenly   
screamed,  
Aricraze: remembering something that happened on that same night.*  
  
supervaltyler: They all ran into the room and tyler said, "what wrong?" val, "i know hows it is...." Hanks,   
"whose?"  
supervaltyler: val looks up at tyler and say, "tyler look i'm really sorry but..." she pauses and tyler thinks to   
supervaltyler: him self 'oh god she loves someone else she has to love someone else." val contiunes, "tyler? hello   
supervaltyler: earth to tyler, i said it was yours." Tyler says, *  
  
caitiewaite00: "it is?" and he faints. caitie slaps jamie and says, "so who was that other person you were with that  
caitiewaite00: night?" Jamie, "you dont' remember?*  
  
Siren eyes00: "I can't remember Caitie. All I remember is she sang something to me. She said she had writt  
Siren eyes00: It went, could you be my night in shinning armor, could you be my hapily ever after, could   
Siren eyes00: you be the one to carry me away...  
Siren eyes00: Caitie gasped*  
  
Aricraze: "That was my brother's favorite song," she said, tears pouring down her face. "So?" asked Jamie.  
Aricraze: "He.. he.. he was in an accident last year." "Caitie," Jamie cooed, nearing closer to her, "it'll be  
Aricraze: alright." Then Caitie screeched...*  
  
supervaltyler: I remember what you're trying to say, i remember now that night we um yeah the same thing val and   
supervaltyler: tyler did, oh god...." Val, "caitie you going to have a baby tooo?"*  
  
caitiewaite00: caitie, " i was hoping i was wrong but i might be. well have to wait another 10 min to find out." 10   
caitiewaite00: min pass up slowly and finally the colored appered and it was....*  
  
Siren eyes00: Negitory! Caitie wasn't pregnant. Now as she was relieved, she was also mad  
Siren eyes00: She turned to Jaime, how could you have let me do that? She started pounding his chest  
Siren eyes00: and screaming at him, and cursing and crying until he grabbed her,and pulled her close into   
Siren eyes00: his arms and held her and let her cry*  
  
Aricraze: Suddenly, Alex, who was in the room and had heard everything, screamed, "Val! That baby is MINE!"  
Aricraze: Val stared at him, shocked, and screamed, "HECK NO!" Alex said, "Yes it is!" and he threw a beer  
Aricraze: bottle on the floor. Everyone ignored him because he was drunk and just, well, downright crazy when he  
Aricraze: was drunk.*  
  
supervaltyler: alex starts laughing and says, "oh yes it is..."  
supervaltyler: Val, "no its not i never seen you that night plus i know what me and tyler did." Tyler, "yeah so do i  
supervaltyler: " alex, "calm down it was a joke. you know haa haa." val got up and was going to chase him when   
she   
supervaltyler: tripped over...*  
  
caitiewaite00: brookes foot. and fell face on the floor, no one thought anything of it until they seen blood on the   
caitiewaite00: floor and val wasn't breathing....*  
  
Siren eyes00: Aparantly, alex's beer was spilt on the floor, and Val's mouth and nose were enclosed in it  
Siren eyes00: and she was unconicious and couldn't move  
Siren eyes00: so guess what Tyler had to do?  
Siren eyes00: Give her CPR (Hee hee)*  
  
Aricraze: After Val had been recusitated, she coughed. "Ack," said Tyler, jumping up quickly. Alex was still  
Aricraze: staring at them. "I want to give her CPR now!" he complained. "No fair that Tyler got to do it."*  
  
supervaltyler: tyler goes over to alex and puches alex and he falls asleep. val gets up and goes back into the   
supervaltyler: commons room and tyler follows her and they sit on the couch and val says, "what am i going to tell   
supervaltyler: my parents?" tyler, "well think of that later, come here."*  
  
caitiewaite00 : val went to go over to tyler to kiss him when she throw up on his lap. tyler gets up and turns   
around  
caitiewaite00 : and trows up on nick. nick runs into the bathroom and throws up on hank. hank turns around   
and...*  
  
Siren eyes00: and faints.  
Siren eyes00: or at least trying. Caitie was in hysterics. She hadn't been ready to lose her virginity  
Siren eyes00: but she told Jaime, "Jaaime, I'm glad if it had to be anyone it was you"  
Siren eyes00: She layed her head against Jaime's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Me too CAitie"  
Siren eyes00: *  
  
Aricraze: Hank was still unconscious. Suddenly, he was aware of Alex giving him mouth-to-mouth. "Ick, dude,"  
Aricraze: he grumbled, pushing Alex. "What was that for? I was just saving your life," whispered Alex, sounding  
Aricraze: hurt. "Well, too bad. Val could've done it, anyone but you." Hank got up and moved to the couch.*  
  
supervaltyler: Hank went into the commons room and tyler came in and sat down next to val and val said, "sorry   
bout   
supervaltyler: that, want to try again?" tyler, "sure don't throw up on me this time." val, "i wont i'll throw up on  
supervaltyler: hank instead...*  
  
caitiewaite00 : Hank, "yeah sure thanks, that will be the second person who throw up on me today and i can tell   
you   
caitiewaite00 : one thing if alex starts giving me cpr again it would be all your fault and i'll go after you." *  
  
Siren eyes00: Val and Tyler laughed. Brooke called Hank in to help her get up Alex who had passed out  
Siren eyes00: Tyler and Val smiled, they starred for a minute and tehn finaly, they moved in  
Siren eyes00: and put there lips together for the most romantic kiss of ther lives   
Siren eyes00: and this time, it was right, and they both meant it, and wanted it*  
  
Aricraze: Jamie noticed the two, and turned towards Caitie. "Want to...?" he asked, and Caitie just smiled.  
Aricraze: They kissed.  
Aricraze: Then, they suddenly realized how important each was to the other, and kissed again. And again.  
Aricraze: And again. And again. Until finally, they just kissed a never-ending kiss.  
Aricraze: To this day, they are still kissing.  
Aricraze: THE END.*  
  
supervaltyler: and val and tyler never stoped kissing either, sept for val to give birth  
supervaltyler: the end 2*  
  
A/N's: Thank you for reading please r/r. 


End file.
